Demons of the Red Moon
by StarFox-chan
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine aren't from the human world. They are from a completely different world. And they are not humans either, they are demons. Together, sent to the human world by a strange force, they set out to find a special stone (while encountering normal teenage problems), one that will save the red moon of their world from fading into the everlasting darkness. RinxLen.


**A/N: **Hello! So...this story idea came from Rin & Len Kagamine's song DARK NEL. Well, it wasn't exactly the song, it was actually the cover picture for the song.

So yeah. This is just the intro, but the first chapter will be uploaded very soon! Enjoy!

* * *

The moon shines brightly. It shines brightly down on the earth it sits above. It's like the sun, but in the night, and not so bright.

You all need this moon to live, don't you? To push and pull the seas that cover the earth, and for a light in the darkness? Well, we need our moon too.

You see, my twin sister and I are not from your world. We're from a completely secret world that no one knows about. Our world, named 'Lunar Shadow', is drowned in complete eternal darkness. All we have for light is our moon, sitting like a crown up in our black, starless sky.

But our moon is different. It is red. And my twin sister and I are also different. We're not humans, we're demons. We are known as 'red moon demons' because of the red moon in our world. We have pale skin and gleaming red eyes. In the human world, our eyes appear a brown/red colour in the day and the stunning glowing red at night. Now, why are we in the human world, you ask? Well, we have a pretty simple answer. Our world, Lunar Shadow, is dying. Our red moon is fading. My sister and I only discovered this a few moon cycles ago. By our world's force, we were sent to this world, the human world, to find the solution. We need something called a 'lunar stone', which will save our world's fate, because if our red moon fades out completely, our world will forever be lost in harsh darkness. The lunar stone only shows its true location on the night of a lunar eclipse in the human world. So my sister and I have to wait until one occurs and then set off to find this stone. Then we can return to our world and continue with our demon lives.

We don't really know why we were chosen to do this mission. Possibly because we're the only demons in our world. Well, that's what we think anyway. We live in the 'brightest' forest in Lunar Shadow, and we haven't seen any other demons in our lifetime. We haven't even seen our parents. All I know is that my sibling, Rin and I, Len, are twins.

We knew that once we got to human world a lunar eclipse wouldn't happen straight away, so we had to find somewhere to stay. So we chose the abandoned mansion at the edge of town, obviously. And not to look too 'different' we enrolled ourselves in the local high school. And already, we've encountered a few problems.

One of those problems is our appearance, but we knew that was coming, so we just ignore it. Another one of the problems is one we did not expect, at all. It was like a bomb. It just exploded, smack bang, right in front of us. It is about our relationship.

You see, in our world, we pretty much have no rules. We don't have governments, schools, supermarkets or anything like that. We don't need it since us demons are born with everlasting knowledge and don't really need to rely on anyone, or need anyone to keep track of us. And with no rules, anything could happen, big deal or not, legal or not. And that 'anything' for my sister and I is our relationship. It's not a big deal I know, but everyone treats it like it is. We love each other, but not just as siblings. We love each other a lot more than that.

It is partly my fault, since I kissed Rin in the hallway and a bunch of students saw and it soon spread around the whole school. We didn't think we would need to keep a secret. We thought it was normal for human siblings to fall in love with each other, but obviously not. We wished we kept it secret. But since the secret is out, we only show affection when we're sure no one is looking.

But since we came to the human world, Rin isn't acting like herself. She's not showing as much affection as she would back in our own world. I guess she wants to find this lunar stone and get out of this hellhole we call home as soon as possible.

For me, it's different. This world is fascinating, yet horrible at the same time. One minute I feel like going to this place the humans call 'the beach' and the next I feel like going home and hiding in our eternal darkness home.

I still show my affection to Rin, and I try to do so as much as possible, like I did in our world. I usually do so in secret, and I'm finding it hard not to do so when we're standing in the hallway with every pair of eyes staring at us like we're some new alien species that has just been released into their world. Well, I guess you could say that is partly true. We are a different species; we are demons.

I feel like I love Rin more than she loves me. Actually, I'm sure that's true. And since I love Rin, I am very protective of her. Rin is teased at school, as am I, but I don't care about me, I care about Rin, and I am very close to beating the heck out of all the people who have teased or ever even touched my sister. If I had some amazing demon powers I would've probably unleashed them right now and killed everyone, but since I don't, all my anger for those people who have teased Rin is locked up inside me. Some manages to escape, and that's when I throw something in the mansion to the ground in frustration for no reason. Rin and I have some classes together, but when we don't, I don't even go to mine. I stay near and keep an eye on her. Call me a stalker, I don't care, I just want to protect her. Even at interval if she's with a friend, I stay near, silent, keeping one eye on here. I'm sure she's sensed me around with her demon senses, but she hasn't said anything about it.

Rin and I didn't think we would make any friends, but amazingly, we both have one friend. And they are both outcasts, not really liked by anyone else. They're the ones who only have friends in clubs they attend. They consider themselves the unique ones, and so do we. They don't seem to care that Rin and I are siblings and that we love each other. I'm not even sure if they've heard the story. But they accept us for who we are. And that's what counts.

So, our life here in the human world is horrible. We're just hoping a lunar eclipse occurs soon, so then we can find the lunar stone, head home and save our red moon from fading into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Review? :3

First chapter will be uploaded soon.


End file.
